


Unexpected Development

by AmayaBlack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Kariver, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/pseuds/AmayaBlack
Summary: After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Kara and Oliver find each other in bed together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarryMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/gifts), [KarryBeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/gifts).



> Note 1: This is my response to the Millmaverse's Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth Couples Challenge.
> 
> Note 2: Inspired by Stephen Allen's comment at his and Emily's C2E2 panel "I want Oliver to have an affair with Supergirl”

When you have super-hearing waking up is abrupt, usually, all it takes is the common sounds of a city in motion. Waking up for Kara on this day was different, not only was it slow but she felt energized, something that didn’t happen until the sun made direct contact with her skin. She was on her side when she opened her eyes, on her direct line of vision was her Supergirl outfit. Although it wasn’t damaged she could clearly see that it was dirty like it had been used on a great battle; and then her memories of the fight against the Anti-Monitor to save the multiverse came to her.

…

Waking up for Oliver has never been a calm experience, at least, not since the island, he has too many regrets for that. On this day is different, he’s not only calm but peaceful, he is no longer overwhelmed by his mistakes. Opening his eyes, he notices the room that his in is bright with natural light, and the bed is comfortable in an unexpected way. Looking to his right he can see he is not in his room, this room is too well decorated, he also notices his Arrow suit on the floor and his bow and quiver on a chair. That’s weird, he always makes sure to leave those in the bunker. That’s when he felt the bed move and sat down looking in the direction of the movement he was surprised with what saw.

“Oliver...what?” Kara who was sitting now too asked with a mixture of surprise and confusion in her voice.

“Kara?” He was also surprised and confused.

“What are you doing in my bed? No, wait, you’re alive! Oh Rao, Oliver you’re alive.” Kara’s confusion turned into happiness at seeing him, and without thinking, she was hugging him.

“I yeah...I don’t...Uff...Kara, you’re squishing me.” 

“Oh, sorry.”

“I don’t know what’s going on but we should put some clothes on,” Oliver said, realizing that Kara was wearing a nightgown and he didn’t have a shirt on. At that comment Kara looked down and left to get changed, she was back before Oliver had put the shirt he found on the floor on. “Right, super-speed, forgot you had it.”   
Kara laughed softly at that. She walks to the door and after opening it she suddenly stops. “Oh Woah. We’re married,” she said looking at a picture of them on their wedding day that was on the bookshelf in the living room directly in front of the door.

“What?” Oliver asked, putting the shirt he had on his hands. He walked to stand beside Kara by the door and looking in the direction she was pointing, he saw the picture too. Before any of them could say anything else, the beeping of the fire alarm went off. They both left the bedroom to the kitchen, where they found a young woman who looked exactly like Kara but maybe five to seven years younger.

“Shit, sorry. I got distracted. Nora texted me apparently when Uncle Barry woke up he freaked out when he saw her. She was supposed to be dead or something, they think there was a change on the timeline after the fight.” The young woman said while fanning away the smoke from the pan using super-breath. 

“Mia?” Oliver asked. Reacting faster than Kara, he went into the kitchen and hugged her. “You’re ok.”

“Yeah, dad. I’m fine, not even a scratch, can’t say the same for the suit you gave me though” she responded hugging him back.

“I needed to be sure. We fought the Anti-Monitor and a Shadow Army, not surprised the suit didn’t last.”

“Dementors, we fought dementors.” Kara and Mia said at the same time, making all of them laugh. 

“So, Nora said the timeline changed for them, did it change for us too?” Mia asked.

“It most certainly did,” Kara responded.

“Yeah, like what?”

“Well, it seems like we are now all on the same earth,” Kara started.

“Kara and I are together, and oh yeah, I somehow survived the crisis,” Oliver continued.

“Woah, ok, that's a lot. Why aren’t you freaking out? Uncle Barry’s the one that always changes the timeline and he’s freaking out.”

“There will be time to freak out. Right now, I just want to have food, and talk with you,” Kara said giving Mia a side hug.

“Ok. You two sit, I’ll make breakfast.” Oliver said.

“So, Mia, what are your powers?” Kara asked.

“Well, in my case, I kind of have the same powers as you and Uncle Clark, which annoys the twins so much but they’re kind of in a ‘low setting’ but dad made sure to teach me hand-to-hand combat, and how to use a bow and arrow.”

“The twins,” Oliver asked.

“Jonathan and John, Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois kids.”

“Well, that’s different. In the pre-crisis timeline, Clark and Lois only had one kid,” Kara said. 

“Breakfast’s ready, here you go,” Oliver said while giving them their plates. Once he was sitting at the table with them, he asked Mia “what about Felicity?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is that you broke up when she found out about William and shortly after she leaves the team.”

“Who is William?” Kara asked.

“My older son,” Oliver replied. “Where is he?” he continues.

“He’s living with his maternal grandparents, but he should be coming for long weekends and vacations. I don’t know when exactly he starts living with us full-time,” Mia informs him. Before anyone can ask any more questions, Mia’s phone beeps with a new text message. Reading it she says “that's not good. Nora says the time machine Uncle Barry and Cisco were building to take us back to our time, is damaged. So we will be staying longer than anticipated.”

“Ok, why is that not good? It’ll give us time to get to know each other.” Kara asked.

“Because, the less you know about the future the better, or at least, that’s what Uncle Barry always says. And I do not want to be here during my conception.” Mia informed them. 

“Yeah, you see now that is cause to freaking out. I am not ready to be a mother,” Kara says the last thing looking directly at Oliver.

“And that’s why knowing too much of the future is a bad idea. We should call Barry and the rest to see what else has changed,” Oliver suggested.

“Or, we can watch your love story,” Mia suggested.

“Our what now?” Kara asked.

“It is a movie that has snippets of your time together. It was aunt Thea’s idea but everyone shipped in with short videos, pictures, news articles of your alter egos, she edited and gave it to you as a wedding gift. It is not everything but at least you’ll know how you two got together and is only about half an hour,” Mia said.

“That’s convenient. Fine,” Oliver agreed. Leaving Kara to take care of the dishes with her super-speed; they move to the living where Mia takes care of putting the DVD on.

The first ten minutes or so of the video are messages of good wishes for their future from their friends and family. Through these messages, Oliver finds out that both his mother and Tommy are alive. Once those are done, the first video they see is something they recognized, the first time the heroes get together to protect the earth from the Dominators invasion. Then comes the first picture, which considering their clothes is probably their first date.

“I like that picture so much!” Mia said.

“Why? Oliver looks annoyed, and I look confused.”

“This is your ‘first date’. Well, more like uncle Barry asked you both to go to Star Labs well dressed, and then made dad take you out to dinner as an apology for being a jerk to you during the whole Dominators thing. Dad is annoyed because he had already apologized, but both of you go with it so uncle Barry wouldn’t pout.”

“Yeah, that’s something Barry would do,” Oliver said. While Kara was nodding along, confirming his statement.

“Plus, you already had kind of a crush but were too chicken to say anything to the other.” At Mia’s words both Oliver and Kara blush.

The rest of the video goes the same way, Mia adding some context to the pictures while Oliver and Kara blushed at the comments but also smiling at her enthusiasm. To be honest, Oliver wasn’t paying that much attention to the video, almost all his attention was directed at Mia. He was looking at the physical differences caused by Kara’s DNA, but also, at how happy she seemed, that was probably all Kara’s doing. Kara for her part had her attention divided into watching the story their family had composed for them, it was fascinating seeing what they found important. The more she told them about themselves, the more she wanted to have lived through it, the more she hoped that they would stay together to create more memories. She was also looking at her future daughter with Oliver. She didn’t understand it but she was growing to love this young woman.

“So what do you think?” Mia asked when the movie was over. But before any of them was able to answer her they were interrupted by the ringtone of Mia’s phone receiving a text. “Uncle Barry wants us and the rest of the paragons to get together at the Justice League headquarters.”

“The what?” Kara asked.

“Oh, um, the hangar you all got together when the Dominators invaded.”

When they got there twenty minutes later, they were the last ones in. When they entered Oliver was attacked by both Barry and Sara, and they wouldn’t let him get out of the hug. While that was happening Kara's eyes were on Mia who was hugging Nora, she couldn’t help but smile at both scenes. Looking around she noticed the individual and group photographs of everyone that was in the League, it was impressive how many of them there were. It makes sense with meta-humans, aliens, and the occasional mad-scientist all in the same world. Noticing that Kate and J’onn were also looking around she went to join them.

“Hey, how are you two doing? Anything different?” Kara asked them.

“Not that much,” Kate responded.

“There’s a few things but the only major thing is that while Alex’s still the director of the DEO, I’m responsible for the old desert location. Which now is some sort of rehabilitation/community center for aliens.” J’onn informed her. “Oh and, Lex Luthor appears to have died in disgrace a few years ago,” he added.

“That is such a relive,” Kara said.

“Hey, mom, come the meeting is starting,” Mia called.

“Mom?” Kate and J’onn asked at the same time.

“Yeah, that’s mine and Oliver's future daughter,” Kara answered.

Walking back to the center of the room where a big round table was located, the chairs had the heroes logos on. Before she was able to sit on hers Barry got to her side and hugged her.

“Looks like our kids are friends,” he said. 

To which Kara responded with an “I think they are a bit more than friends, Barry. And I’m looking forward to seeing them grow.” Barry answered with a big smile.

Once everyone was on their seat, they started talking about the big differences they had encountered so far in their respective cities. Then the discussion moved to if they should try to get the memories from the current timeline -yes, they needed them-. Should they give their friends the memories from the original timeline back, -only for those who want the-. To how they will get them, that gives them pause. 

“You’re the one who rebooted the universe, shouldn’t you have them all?” Sara said to Oliver.

“I’ve tried to think about it, but every time I do it feels like my head is going to split in two,” he said.

“Maybe I can help with that,” J’onn said. He stood up and went to him putting his hands on Oliver’s head. “It's like there’s some sort of energy blocking access to the timeline. I’ve never seen this before.”

“What about the mental dampener you use on mom so she could communicate to Frost?” asked Nora. “What? You never told us to leave.” Nora added when everyone turned to see her and Mia sitting in a corner.

“That could work,” Barry said, ignoring the second comment. “Be right back.” It took him a minute to go to Star Labs and get the mental dampener. “Ok, I’ll just put this on your head and it should help,” he said, doing just that. 

Once again, J’onn uses his powers on Oliver, and this time it works with both of them getting their memories first and the feelings attached to them at the same time. Seeing this was a success, Oliver and J’onn go around giving the memories back to the rest of the paragons present. Then they call on a meeting with the rest of the League; explaining the basics of the situation J'onn gives the memories back to those who ask for them. It takes hours before everyone leaves back to their cities.

Back on National City, Oliver and Kara are sitting down on the couch in their living room. They had been talking and sharing some of their experiences with the original timeline. Inevitably the conversation moves to their current time.

“You know, Mia was right, I kind of had a crush on you since we met,” Kara said.

“Yeah. Me too, I mean who wouldn’t,” Oliver said. “I think we should give this a try, we both have the memories and the feelings, what’s there to lose?’ he added.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kara said and moved to kiss him. The kiss starts slow but it transforms into something more passionate. Oliver’s hands were all over Kara’s back, by now they had removed each other's tops and were moving to take off their pants when they heard a scream that made them separate from each other's arms.

“NO, no, no, why? Why? In the living room? I’m technically not born yet and you’re already traumatizing me!” Mia screams at them and promptly leaves the apartment.

Both Oliver and Kara are shocked for a moment but they can’t help laughing at their daughter's reaction. “I think we should move this to our bedroom, in case she comes back,” Kara said.

“I don’t think she’ll be back tonight, but you’re right.” At that Kara takes him by his arm and speeds them to their bedroom closing the door.


End file.
